Frozen Thunder
by Silversentiment
Summary: The Organization go on Vacation leaving two Nobodies that hate each other behind. Vexen/Larxene. Rated mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did Xigbar would be the leader of Organization 13.

The Organization was having their usual meeting all members present except Vexen and Larxene. While Xemnas was rambling on about Kingdom Hearts the other members where finding ways to not pay attention. Xaldin was sleeping with his eyes closed. Zexion was reading a poetry book. Demyx was tuning his sitar. Xigbar was also sleeping but. Luxord was shuffling his deck of cards. Marluxia was texting some of his AIM buddies. Axel was eating ice-cream. And last but not least Roxas and Xion where having a brief conversation. The only ones that where actually listening was Lexaeus and Saix. Xemnas knew that the members weren't listening but decided not to act on it. At least they even bothered to show up for the meeting. Vexen and Larxene were not present and needed to be punished in some sort of way. Xemnas knew the two blonds where total opposites who despised each other. Vexen enjoyed the company of people such as Zexion and Lexeaus while Larxene enjoyed the company of people like Axel and Marluxia.  
Xemnas smirked. He knew exactly how to punish them.  
"My friends I have a wonderful idea."  
Everyone in the room stopped what they where doing to hear Xemnas's new idea. Xaldin and Xigbar opened their eyes.  
"How about we all go on vacation?" he asked. Then, he added in an undertone, "Or should I say whoever is here right now could go on vacation. It will be what people with hearts call fun. We can go to Hawaii and take a break from missions and those two idiots who did not show up."  
The other members were all shocked and pleased to hear that Xemnas wanted to go on a vacation. Some of them cheered and showed expressions of gratitude.  
"Wait a minute if we go on vacation we will be leaving Vexen and Larxene. Alone," Zexion pointed out.  
"That is the idea. Those two think that they are so busy to make it to my meeting. They should consider this a gift because disobedience deserves to be destroyed," Xemnas said.  
"But if we leave them here, they will probably try to fight each other," Zexion said.  
"If so then let them kill each other. It should be a fun display to see who survives," said Luxord.  
"I don't know about death but it would be a good idea to get some time away from Larxene," said Demyx.  
"Why are we even wasting our time with this stupid vacation? We should kill them and get it over with," said Xaldin.  
"I agree. Two useless members gone would not hurt our numbers too drastically" said Saix.  
"Vexen is not exactly useless. He is the group's scientist destroying him would be unwise," Zexion responded.  
"We really shouldn't try to get rid of anyone. If we keep making rash decisions like this we won't have an Organization," said Lexeaus.  
"And remember Larxene is the only girl in the Organization. With out her we look like a bunch of fags," said Demyx.  
"I don't see any problem with that," said Saix.  
"Hey if Larxene the only girl in the group, what does that make me? Chop liver?" said Xion.  
"Can we really call this washed up good-for-nothing puppet a female?" asked Saix.  
"I mean he has a point. She is a replica of a dude," said Xigbar.  
"Listen, she is a girl. Stop being a dick Saix. Got it memorized?" said Axel.  
"Whatever you fucking child molester," said Saix.  
Axel summoned his chakrams "Say that again and I will shove my chakrams where the sun doesn't shine."  
"ENOUGH!" screamed Xaldin.  
"Another outburst like that and you will be a piece of charcoal. As for you Saix, I expect more from you. You suck as a second in command. You're being demoted and Xigbar is once again my second in command," said Xemnas.  
"But Xem…"  
"Lord Xemnas has spoken. I'm second in command again, dude, and there ain't shit you can do about it," said Xigbar interrupting Saix from talking. This made Saix pout like a petulant child.  
"Ether way if we kill of Larxene we will just be looked as paedophiles," said Demyx.  
"I agree…For the sake of our image we can't kill them'" said Marluxia.  
"What are they even doing anyway?" asked Roxas.  
"Well I tried to wake Larxene up but she said, 'Fuck off. I am not going to another one of those boring ass meetings where we discus shit we already know.' Apparently she is not coming," said Marluxia.  
"As for Vexen his room door was closed and he could or would not hear me. All I heard was the sound of drilling," said Zexion.  
"You could have just teleported in there," Axel pointed out.  
"I did not want to disturb his peace. I would be really upset if someone was to do that to me," said Zexion staring at Demyx and Xigbar indicating he was talking about them.  
"Besides who knows what that dork is doing in there," said Xigbar.  
"Before we go on this vacation I just want to say I think I should stay back. To make sure no unfortunate accidents occur," said Marluxia.  
"No. Marluxia your coming. You are considered one of Larxene's friends. You have to come. If I leave you here then what is the point of a punishment?" said Xemnas.  
Marluxia whispered "Note to self: Kill Xemnas and become Superior so I don't have to listen to him anymore."  
"Anyway go to your rooms and pack for two weeks. Then teleport to the Gray Area when you're done from there we will leave for Hawaii," Xemnas said and all the other members teleported to their rooms and packed their things to leave.

--  
Larxene woke up at 9:57 that day. Unknown to her everyone except Vexen was gone. She went through her daily routine of bathing and brushing her teeth. Then she went to the kitchen to find no one there. She just shrugged her shoulders and made a bowl of Captain Crunch. She figured the other members were still a sleep from last night's meeting. She finished her cereal and headed for the Gray Area. When she went there she found no one. Normally Saix would have sent the other members on missions so he could watch TV by his self. But the Lunar Diviner and all the other members where absent. Worried that she is all alone, she decided to teleport to the Round Room, where she knew Xemnas would be. He was always there at that time. To her surprise, she still found no one. She spied a note on the side of her chair. She looked at it and she could tell Marluxia wrote it because of the pink ink and the handwriting.  
Dear Larxene.  
I will make this brief. The rest of us went on vacation. You would have been able to come, had you attended our daily meeting. Since you were stubborn Xemnas decided to leave you behind. Personally, I would have preferred to stay behind as well but Xemnas insisted that I should go. I hope you have a great time in our absence.  
Sincerely yours  
Your partner in crime, Marluxia.  
After reading the letter she screamed the only thing that came to her mind: "FUCKKKKKKKKK."

--  
"Those fagots left me all alone. No they couldn't have. There has to be at least one person they left behind."  
The Savage Nymph teleported to Axel's room to see nothing but an empty closet and a picture of him and Saix (Before they where Nobodies) lying on the ground. She then teleported to Xigbar's room but it was also empty. She checked all over the castle but found not even a dusk. There was one place she did not check, the basement laboratory where Vexen Lexeaus and Zexion spent most of there time. As she walked down the stairs she heard noises from the lab. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She teleported in the lab to find no one seemingly there.  
"So everyone really is gone," Larxene said with sadness.  
"What are you doing in my lab?"  
She turned around to see a very irritated Vexen.  
"Oh great it's you. Listen. I want to keep this very brief. Have you seen anyone around here?" asked Larxene.  
"NO I have not. Now answer me this: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB?" Vexen screamed.  
"Listen don't get an attitude with me you shrimp dick bastard. I only came down here to see if there was anyone here."  
"Why would you look in my lab? You know your kind is not welcome here."  
"Why can't I be welcome? Doesn't it worry you in the slight bit that we are the only ones here? I got this note saying that there going to be gone for two weeks."  
"Not really. Fewer members mean I can focus more on my work. Now if you would excuse me, I must get back to work. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He smirked.  
"Why can't I just stay here?"  
"You hate me. You belittle my work and my experiments. You're loud, evil and rude and I don't have time to deal with your flaws. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FUCKING BITCH."  
"Fine I did not want to be here anyway," Larxene said as she stormed out of the lab.

--  
Larxene found her self sitting on the sofa, flipping channels. This is the worst thing that could happen to her. She normally spoke with Axel and Marluxia. She would pick on Demyx and flirt with senior members that actually accepted her like Xaldin and Xigbar. Vexen was the person she hated the most. He was a prude who was too obsessed with his rank and too obsessed with his work. He shared many traits with Zexion except Zexion was a tad bit more social and manageable. She was paying for not coming to a stupid meeting that did not benefit her in the least. Why did she have to be left with the biggest asshole in the Organization? Without the other members she had nothing to do and she was bored.  
As she flipped through the channels she began to cry. They could have left her with anyone else. Even someone as bland as Lexeaus. At least he would not be a total dick like Vexen. She knew this was her fault. She never did give the man any respect. Always pestering him and ruining his experiments. She was a true burden to him and now she was stuck with him.  
"It's not fair! Why do I have to be stuck with that prune? I hate this as much as a Nobody could hate. This is bullshit. Why couldn't I get stuck with Marmar or Xion or Xigbar? Hell, even Roxas would do in this situation. But Vexen?! Why Vexen!? That guy's a dick. If this was a way of a punishing me, well, they should have just destroyed me," she sobbed and cried her eyes out. Little did she that know Vexen was around the corner, and heard everything she said.  
To be countinued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts**

**AN: Finally chapter two. Sorry if Vexen is a little out of character. I wanted to show a different side of the Chilly Academic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

Larxene awoke the next mourning. All the sobbing made her have a sound sleep. She checked her Email to see if she had any mail. She had one IM from ElegantSaber12 (Marluxia). It read _hey girl what's up its Mar Mar. Vacation has been wonderful so far. I can finally get some peace and quit. Of course all good things must end. I know one of the more goof ball members will attempt to ruin this precious vacation. I hope Vexen is not giving you too much trouble. If you are lucky he will just avoid you. I hope you manage well with out me but anyway I must go._

At this point Vexen avoiding her was the last thing she wanted. Although it was good to hear from her friend it was nothing like having him in person. She decided not to write him back yet, she needed to shower and prepare herself for the boring day ahead.

--

After showering and getting into her day cloths which consisted of a black t-shirt and some white short shorts she went to the kitchen to make her something to eat. To her surprise she saw a plate of food on her side of the table in the dinning hall. She went to the kitchen to see Vexen pouring orange juice. Her jaw dropped for once Vexen was not in his lab.

"Good Mourning Larxene, I have made you breakfast I do hope you enjoy my cooking."

Larxene looked at Vexen with a confused stare. "Are you trying to poison me or use me for one of your experiments?"

Vexen chuckled "No not at all, I just figure if you're going to be in this castle without anyone else you better eat right."

"Since when did you care?" Larxene snared.

"Consider this me being nice take it or leave it" Vexen said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Larxene attempted to follow him but he wound up teleporting away. She sighed and sat down to eat her breakfast. Vexen cooked grits, sausage, bacon and eggs. Larxene took a bite off the eggs. Surprisingly it was really good, for a scientist type Vexen really knew how to cook. While eating her dinner she could not help but to wonder what was Vexen thinking. Did he have an ulterior motive for her or was he really trying to be nice. Ether way she new that this was probably the nicest thing that prune would ever do for her.

--

After breakfast she went into the living room to watch TV. She flipped through channels until she just decided to watch the Maury show. Two hours past and she found her self half asleep watching the Steve Walko show.

She heard the footsteps; she turned around to see the Chilly Academic holding two popsicles. "Here take one I got them from Roxas room" he said handing Larxene a Popsicle. Larxene had a confused expression on her face but she decided to take the Ice- Cream anyway. Vexen took a seat next to Larxene.

At this point Larxene did not know how to feel, if she could feel at all. This was Vexen the same man that threw her out of his lab yesterday, the same man that detested her and Marluxia, the same man that would have her dead if he had his way along time ago. Why the hell did this Oscar the grouch turn to Mr. Rodgers all of a sudden?

"Alright Vexen what the fuck is up with you? Why are you being so nice?" she said angrily.

"By what ever do you mean Larxene?" Vexen said calmly.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know. The Breakfast, the ice cream, and now your sitting down watching TV like everything is cool. Who the fuck o you think you are?" she said.

Vexen cleared his throat. "I was simply being nice seeing as we are the only two in the castle. Why should we be at each others throats for no reason?" 

"Don't play that shit with me. You and your two little basement Boyfriends hate me and Marluxia. Your not fooling anyone, your just trying to use me for one of your experiments" Larxene said infuriated.

"You clearly don't know me at all. I don't hate you I am incapable of such an emotion; I just figure that we should at least be on some good terms if we are going to live these two weeks in piece."

Larxene bowed her head feeling defeated. "So you just want us to try to be friends so we could have a reason to not want to kill each other" Larxene said feeling some what uneasy.

"Precisely"

"I guess so"

The two continued to eat Ice-Cream and watch the Steve Walko Show, Both feeling incredibly awkward.

Larxene thought_ I got to make it up to Vexen some how. At least he had the balls to squash what ever beef we had, and he has been nice lately. Even though this situation is incredibly awkward I have to break the silence._

Vexen thought _this may kill some of my pride but at least it won't be boring. I truly believe that if we are going to stand each others company we must do it in an outside setting. If Xigbar or Saix could read my mind right now they would laugh at me or chuckle evilly in Saix case. Well here it goes._

"Larxene"

"Vexen" they both said each others name at the same time.

Vexen cleared his throat trying to swallow what ever shyness he had in his body. "I think it would be wise if we where to go to the park or something like that tomorrow" he said hesitantly. _Or something like that, stupid stupid stupid_

"SURE… I mean it would give us a chance to get to know each other" Larxene said trying not to sound desperate.

"Very well than, we will meet up at 12:30 tomorrow in front of the station in Twighlight Town" Vexen said confirming the time.

"Sure don't be late" Larxene said winking. The awkward silence slowly returned. Vexen cleared his throat. "I have to go now. I have some experiments to complete" he said teleporting away leaving Larxene alone to watch TV. Unbelievable enough she was not mad. She knew this must be hard for Vexen as well.

--

She spent the rest of the day playing World of War Craft, her little secret addiction. The only ones who knew of Larxenes love of RPG and Shooter games where Marluxia, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas and Xion. She often played with Xion, Xigbar and Roxas online in call of duty. One time Demyx made a joke calling call of duty call of dodo and he paid the price for it. Let us just say water conducts electricity.

After playing WOWC online she logged onto her account SadvegeNympho982 to text Marluxia, she wrote _Dear Mar Mar I am glad you are having a great vacation. So far my time at the castle has not been so bad. Me and Vexen decided to let bygones be bygones. I hope to hear more of your awesome vacation. Sincerely yours Larxene. _She decided not to tell Marluxia about there date yet.

After that she logged of and went to bed looking forward to the next day.

--

**AN: I hope you readers enjoyed. Please Review I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
